The Tuareg (Tin Hinan)
The Tuareg led by Tin Hinan is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from RawSasquatch, DarthKyofu, Sukritact, JFD, Chrisy15, TopHatPaladin and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'The Tuareg' The Tuareg, a seminomadic, Islamic people who speak a Berber language, Tamacheq, live in the contemporary nation-states of Niger, Mali, Algeria, and Libya. They are believed to be descendants of the North African Berbers and to have originated in the Fezzan region of Libya but later to have expanded into areas bordering the Sahara, assimilating into their traditionally stratified society the sedentary farming peoples from regions south of the Sahara. Tuareg traded with these populations and also raided them for slaves. Thus, Tuareg display diverse physical and cultural traits ranging from Arabic influences to influences stemming from south of the Sahara. "Tuareg," the term by which they are most commonly known today, is actually a term of outside, possibly Arabic origin. It was imposed as a gloss, or cover-term, to designate the ethnicity and culture of a people who, although unified by their common language and culture, belong to diverse social strata based on descent, have different geographic origins, and practice varied subsistence patterns of stock-breeding, oasis gardening, caravanning, professional Quranic scholarship, and smithing. Tin Hinan Little is known of Tin Hinan. According to the stories told in the region, Tin Hinan was a "fugitive princess" who lived sometime in the fourth century AD. Driven from the northern parts of the Sahara, she and her caravan of followers, so the stories go, nearly perished in the wilderness until they stumbled upon grain in desert anthills. In other legends less corroborated, Tin Hinan was believed to have been a Muslim of the Braber tribe of Berbers who came from Tafilalt oasis in the Atlas Mountains in the area of modern Morocco accompanied by a maidservant named Takamat. In this legend, Tin Hinan had a daughter (or granddaughter), whose name is Kella, while Takamat had two daughters. These children are said to be the ancestors of the Tuareg of the Ahaggar. Another version is that Tin Hinan had three daughters (who had totemic names referring to desert animals) who were the tribal ancestors. While we do not know much of Tin Hinan, it appears as though she was a real person. In 1925, a tomb belonging to a Tuareg woman who has been identified as Tin Hinan was discovered in what is now southern Algeria, confirming that - at least some - of the legends were true. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings Tamenokalt Tin Hinan, Queen of the Hogar! You rule the Tuareg people, a proud and strong nation borne from the sands of the Sahara. Fearing for the safety of your people, you led them into the desert which would be the death of so many others, but which would become the home of your people. Your camels rule the dunes and ensure that none who seek to pass through can do so without your assent. Your mastery of the sands has not gone unnoticed however, and as you grow rich off those who seek to cross the desert, those who you plunder from watch on with contempt. Oh great queen Tin Hinan! The sandstorm grows once more, and your people need a strong leader to protect them from foes abroad! Will you once more don the mantle of woman of the tents and lead your people into the unknown? Can you help the Tuareg prevail where so many others have perished? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Welcome to my court - you appear as though you could do with some shade?" Defeat: "You think us to be defeated, mistakenly. We have simply disappeared into the sands, and will return with vengeance." Unique Attributes Strategy The Tuareg are an interesting, Gold-heavy Civilization with a propensity for raiding. There is a viable strategy of striking quickly into enemy territory for the sake of raiding, and then leaving, profiting from the Trade Routes that go through you but aren’t with you. The Imajaghan is an expert raider of trade routes; and the Ahaket’s bonuses for Trade Routes involved with the city are very desirable, and work with internal trade routes, off-setting some of the penalties from relentless raiding if you desire to go that way. It is, however, not a Civ without a path – at best, it is a Commerce-leaning Civ that might desire to thrive with Autocracy and trying for a Diplomatic Victory. Nonetheless, it is one of those Civs that produces such copious amounts of gold that you are free to do whatever you want to with it. Mod Support Full Credits List *''Pouakai'': Code, Text *''RawSasquatch'': Art *''Sukritact'': Art *''Darth'': Text *''JFD'': Code, Art *''TopHatPaladin'': Code *''Chrisy'': Code *''Regalman'': Art Category:More Civilizations Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:12 Days of Africa Category:All Civilizations